Koga
Koga is a Kantonese business owner, investor and the ex-gym leader of the Fuchsia City gym. Koga is the owner and CEO of the waste management firm, Trubbish Solutions Inc. and a key member of the Kingdra's Head dwile flonking team. Trubbish Solutions Inc. Koga has been involved with Trubbish Solutions since 2001. The company claims to act as a renewable energy firm but has been criticised in the past for its under-reliance on Pokémon-assisted disposal, with two incidents separately attracting comment amid accusations that the company's supposed renewable energy commitments are merely a smokescreen. Despite Koga insisting that most waste disposal is carried out by a team of Koffing and Weezing, environmental rights group Grasstype point to evidence that Trubbish Solutions own protected land within Fuchsia's Safari Zone and charge the company with fly tipping in this area. Further, their paramilitary maritime subdivision have accused Trubbish Solutions of dumping waste in waters off the shores of Seafoam. It is certainly true that the population of Grimer and Muk found on Route 19 between Fuchsia and Seafoam has dramatically increased in recent years whilst Magikarp populations are dwindling, but Koga attributes this to "natural selection", blasting Magikarp as "a pathetic excuse of a Pokémon". Pokémon rights group PIRA has accused Trubbish Solutions of underpaying its Koffing and Weezing workforce and of forcing employees onto zero-hour contracts. In 2018 a PIRA spokésmon read a statement from an anonymous whistle blower confirming that Trubbish Solutions had used bullying tactics and that the employment of Hypnos as supervisors was tantamount to intimidation. Involvement in 2009 gym leader expenses scandal Koga was one of the only gym leaders to resign following the 2009 Gym Leaders Expenses Scandal, although unlike Daisy, Violet and Lily of the Cerulean gym, Koga's resignation was in protest at what he considered unfair victimisation by Pokémon League authorities, who found no evidence of walls installed in his gym despite his 450,000 expenses claim. Koga was succeeded by his daughter Janine and is believed to retain a strong influence over the direction of the gym and the hiring of junior trainers. Seb O'Horick has speculated that Koga has been offered a position with the Kantonese Elite Four following the death of Agatha, but as of 2020 the position remains vacant. Dwile flonking Koga is a keen flonker and plays mid-silly off for the Kingdra's Head in Viridian City. During the 2019 season he scored more morthers than any other player in the league, including a treble wibbly-whammy against Fuchsia City's Shiny Cobalion, which has led to him being banned from most of the city's numerous drinking establishments. Personal life Koga resides in Fuchsia with his daughter Janine and his partner Pokémon, Arbok and Venomoth. He is affiliated with the Friends of Fuchsia Safari Zone, funding a private zone in the park and regularly appearing as a keynote speaker at park outreach events. He enjoys deep-sludge fishing in the city's sewer network. Due to the waste dumping allegations against Trubbish Solutions he has a high profile media rivalry with Blaine, said to be funding the Seafoam Liberation Front. He enjoys a close friendship with Giovanni. Category:Gym Leader